


Logan is a Useless Gay

by Kisafander



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, flirting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisafander/pseuds/Kisafander
Summary: Logan is GAYYY, with three ys.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742077
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Logan is a Useless Gay

Logan was… done for.

Finished.

Goodbye!

Au revoir.

Sayonara!

He didn’t remember when exactly it started. He always remembered exactly when everything happened, but this was a complete fuck all to his memory.

The first time he consciously noticed was when Roman came back from one of his adventures in the Imagination. Hair plastered to Roman’s head with sweat and a few gashes all across his body that Logan immediately grabbed Roman and pulled him onto the couch to treat and bandage Roman’s wounds.

Roman had gone on about his usual tirade about the Dragon Witch as well as more gently talking about saving the citizens of his realm from other various smaller dangers.

Logan had looked up from where he was bandaging Roman’s arm, wondering how Roman could ignore the stinging of the disinfectant Logan had used to clean the wound.

But when he looked up, his lungs felt like all the oxygen was taken from them all at once. It was odd, as Roman looked the same as he always did, but something about the moment took his breath away. The fiery passion in Roman’s eyes, his posture strong and confident even when Logan had to hold one of his arms still to work on it.

Logan didn’t realize he had stopped working on Roman’s arm and was staring until he heard Roman and saw Roman ask if he was alright.

“I’m fine, just got… distracted.”

A foreign sensation of heat came over the surface of Logan’s face, he had heard of the concept of ‘blushing’ but this was the first time he had experience the phenomenon. It was odd though, because Logic and by extension, Logan didn’t have feelings, he couldn’t! It was impossible.

Roman got a dangerous smirk on his face and seemed like he was going to say something about Logan staring, but he finally hissed in pain at Logan hitting a very sensitive and painful part of the wound.

“My apologies Roman, I could tell that hurt.”

“It’s all right Specs, tis’ but a flesh wound.”

“Ah, Monty Python, I see you have… an interesting taste in movies that aren’t Disney.”

“Fuck off, Lo.” Roman teasingly quipped back.

“Don’t let Patton hear you talking like that. He’ll give you more than a flesh wound, he’ll give you an earful.”

Logan realized what he had done when Roman’s eyes lit up, but before Roman could say anything, Logan placed his free hand over his mouth.

“Do not, we will not speak of this again, or I will take away your Disney movies for 3 days.”

When Logan removed his finger, Roman dramatically pulled back, causing Logan to have to let go of the arm he was treating.

“How dare?”

Logan looked up at Roman scoldingly and replied simply, “I dare.”

And that was just the first time, the second time was with Patton making cookies for the cookie jar, for Patton’s two cookie days. 

He had looked over and watched Patton absentmindedly hum as he prepared to put the cookie in the oven. Carefree and moving perfectly.

That same burning hot feeling came to his face and he just wanted to watch and stare at Patton for hours, but was cut off as he saw Patton look up at him. He quickly busied himself again with preparation, as Logan did not have feelings, it’s just slightly hotter the kitchen because father oven warming up. That was all it was.

And so it happened again, and again, and again.

Virgil listening to music on his headphones and jamming out. Deceit curled up for warmth against Logan one day on the couch. Remus’s very overt sexual comments hitting just right, though Logan convinced himself they went wrong despite his face feeling like pure fire.

And on and on.

He always kept a professional and tight facade as he had been doing, but inside he was unknowingly obsessed. He found himself yearning for their looks, for them to look at him they way he was looking at them. They were so _beautiful,_ in a way Logan could never be.

But Logan didn’t have emotions. He just didn’t.

No matter how much he wanted them to love him, he knew he couldn’t love them back. So he pushed them away, coarse words, plain truths, and white lies. He didn’t want to weigh them down when they could fly so high. And Logan was just happy to be able to watch

He was nothing and they were everything.

And to tell you the truth, it was going to tear Logan apart to face the truth.

Even if it killed him.


End file.
